La vie n'est qu'une ombre qui passe
by Cissaspae
Summary: Ses souvenirs et ses pensées étaient devenus ses compagnons de tourment. Et dans le silence de la nuit elle se surprenait à entendre des voix. Des voix qui hurlaient. Qui l'appelaient. Qui l'imploraient et la suppliaient. Traduction de MadameCissy.


Disclaimer : Narcissa et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne touche pas un centime. Le texte est de MadameCissy, qui m'a gentiment autorisée à le traduire. Moi je n'ai que la traduction, même si apparemment le texte original a depuis été supprimé...

Il y a très peu de fics sur Narcissa en français, et lorsque je suis tombée sur ce petit bijou, je me suis dit que ce serait vraiment dommage de passer à côté, parce que j'ai trouvé qu'elle décrivait extrêmement bien les sentiments de Narcissa. Qu'elle était très plausible. Notamment la description de sa folie, et la ressemblance avec une ombre dans la nuit. J'imagine très bien Narcissa ainsi, même si j'aurais opté pour une fin différente. Du coup, à défaut de l'écrire, je l'ai traduite avec la permission de l'auteur.

L'auteur a placé en épigraphe un vers de _Macbeth_, "Life's but a walking shadow" (la vie n'est qu'une ombre qui passe), que j'ai repris pour le titre de cet OS, et je n'ai pas pu résister : j'ai rajouté les derniers vers de la réplique, qui sont absolument magnifiques.

Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

**« LA VIE N'EST QU'UNE OMBRE QUI PASSE. »**

* * *

.

_Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow,_  
_Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,_  
_To the last syllable of recorded time ;_  
_And all our yesterdays have lighted fools_  
_The way to dusty death? Out, out, brief candle,_  
_Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player_  
_That struts and frets his hour upon the stage,_  
_And then is heard no more. It is a tale_  
_Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury_  
_Signifying nothing._

**Shakespeare**, _Macbeth_ V, 5 19-28

.

Ses souvenirs et ses pensées étaient devenus ses compagnons de tourment. Les visages et les voix attendaient tapis dans l'obscurité endormie. Comme ils la hantaient à travers les couloirs déserts, elle avait peur de tourner le dos aux portes et aux fenêtres ouvertes, ne sachant jamais si le mal reviendrait à nouveau. Elle avait perdu son allure gracieuse. Un ange aux ailes brisées et au visage taché de boue. Quelle que soit la fierté qui la possédait autrefois, elle l'avait abandonnée depuis longtemps, la laissant dépérir de sa propre honte. Et personne ne pouvait porter le poids de cette honte, personne d'autre qu'elle.

Dans son miroir, elle croisait les yeux d'un lâche, d'un traître. Un corps sans âme aux yeux dénués de sens.

Les jours devenaient de plus en plus sombres au fur et à mesure que l'automne était remplacé par le froid cruel de l'hiver. Le vent violent giflait sa peau, la laissant froide et douloureuse, alors qu'elle traversait les jardins abandonnés du Manoir. Elle ne sortait plus le jour. Il n'y avait que dans l'obscurité qu'elle pouvait trouver quelque réconfort. Les arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles et les branches atteignaient le ciel d'un noir d'encre comme des bras anguleux. Ses cheveux blonds décoiffés retombaient sauvagement sur ses épaules. Ses robes étaient tachées et sa cape prête à être changée.

Mais elle ne voyait pas. Elle ne savait pas.

Se perdre dans sa tête était la chose la plus facile à faire. Parce que tout y était aussi sombre mais que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que le monde de dehors. Dehors les jugements et les yeux accusateurs persistaient. Les murmures sévères et les mots d'accusation. Une douleur qu'elle ne pouvait pas affronter. En dehors de ces murs existait un monde dont elle ne faisait plus partie depuis bien longtemps et dont elle ne ferait plus jamais partie.

C'était dans ces moments de silences nocturnes qu'elle se surprenait à entendre des voix dans sa tête. Des voix qui hurlaient. Qui l'appelaient. Qui l'imploraient et la suppliaient. Des images défilaient devant ses yeux. Des visions de supplice qui auraient rendu démentes des âmes plus fragiles. Elles l'avaient détruite.

Elle se tenait en silence à côté de la fontaine, dans les jardins. La pleine lune apparaissait à travers les nuages, laissant le jardin inondé de sa lumière argentée magique. Des yeux bleus remplis de larmes balayèrent d'un regard les roses qui avaient poussé pendant tant d'années mais qui étaient désormais mortes. Puis elle parcourut des yeux la maison où elle avait vécu pendant toutes ces années. Chaque jour qui passait elle ressemblait un peu plus à une prison. Chaque pièce renfermait des voix. Chaque couloir renfermait des images de ceux qui étaient morts. Elle les entendait partout. Murmurer, hurler. Elle entendait _sa_ voix parmi toutes les autres. Son rire aussi.

Elle voyait sa sœur dans chaque ombre.

Cissy…

Elle secoua la tête de désespoir alors que son nom y résonnait. La voix s'effaça dans les recoins de son esprit. Ses yeux désespérés balayèrent du regard l'obscurité, mais seulement pour lui rappeler de nouveau sa propre solitude. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, les marquant de sang. La douleur était un réconfort apaisant. Il n'y avait pas de retour possible.

Ses yeux clignèrent et elle se retourna, transplanant dans la nuit. Elle laissa derrière elle cette image qui la hantait du Manoir dans un ciel noir d'encre. Ses fenêtres éclairées à la lueur de la bougie. Ses pièces hantées pour toujours par le passé.

Elle réapparut au bord d'une falaise, entendant les vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur les récifs, plus bas. Autrefois elle avait eu des souvenirs heureux rattachés à cet endroit. Elle était venue une fois avec ses deux sœurs, et elles avaient ri en regardant le soleil se coucher derrière l'horizon. Elles s'étaient toutes allongées dans l'herbe, et avaient ri, et avaient parlé. Partagé leurs secrets.

C'était avant que le monde ne s'effondre. Avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Ces années étaient loin derrière elle et les souvenirs presque oubliés.

Cissy…

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, les doigts entremêlés dans des mèches de cheveux blonds. « Va-t-en … laisse-moi seule… », murmura-t-elle désespérément dans le vent.

Les ténèbres l'encerclaient. La voix continuait à l'appeler.

Le vent puissant soulevait ses cheveux, les laissant danser dans le vent. L'air salé de la mer arrivait jusqu'à son nez.

Cissy…

« Bella, laisse-moi seule… », dit-elle alors que des larmes dégoulinaient de ses yeux.

L'océan était agité cette nuit. Des vagues venaient s'écraser contre les récifs et la falaise. Autrefois, ça avait été un son apaisant. Désormais, c'était le son de l'horreur, du désespoir le plus complet.

La voix continuait. La voix de sa sœur continuait à l'appeler. Elle cria. Elle hurla alors qu'elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Elle brûlait de douleur à l'intérieur.

« Arrêtez ! ARRRÊTEZ ! »

Son corps affaibli s'effondra sur le sol. Elle était fatiguée. Tellement fatiguée. Elle brûlait de douleur à l'intérieur. Elle ne supportait pas d'entendre leurs voix dans sa tête. C'était ce qui l'avait conduite là. A cet endroit où elle avait autrefois connu le bonheur. La voix de sa sœur n'était qu'une voix parmi toutes celles qu'elle entendait. Ses yeux n'étaient pas les seuls à la suivre à chacun de ses pas. Elle entendait les cris et les pleurs de ceux qui étaient tourmentés et torturés. Entendait les pas de ceux qui avaient été emprisonnés. Les cliquetis des chaînes qui venaient du sous-sol. Le seul endroit de la maison où elle n'osait plus aller.

Elle se releva, chancelante. Sa détermination se faisant plus forte à chaque pas, elle s'approcha du bord de la falaise. Quelle autre réponse y avait-il que d'affronter la véritable obscurité ? Elle n'osait pas baisser le regard vers cet abîme qui l'attendait plus bas.

L'idée de mourir, c'était sa réalité ; vivre, son cauchemar.

Cissy…

« Je t'entends Bella… », murmura-t-elle.

Le vent se fit plus fort, soulevant ses cheveux blonds et s'engouffrant sous ses robes. Son corps lui semblait froid. Sa sœur l'appelait. Si elles étaient réunies à nouveau, les voix finiraient par l'abandonner. Elle serait libre. Des larmes brûlantes dévalèrent la peau ivoire de son visage, laissant derrière elles des traces rouges là où elles avaient profané sa peau.

« Je t'entends… »

Et elle se laissa tomber. Elle se laissa tomber dans l'obscurité qui l'attendait, dans une tentative désespérée de se libérer des souvenirs qui la tourmentaient. L'appel de sa sœur avait été plus fort. La douleur qu'elle ressentait, sa honte, et le poids qu'elle portait l'avaient précipitée. Plus jamais la chevelure blonde ne brillerait dans le soleil de l'après-midi. Plus jamais les yeux bleus ne verraient le soleil se lever. Plus jamais les voix ne la tourmenteraient. Le jugement avait été trop puissant. Les vagues venaient s'écraser contre la falaise et le vent hurla bien après qu'elle eût sombré dans l'obscurité. La lune disparut lentement derrière les épais nuages gris, privant le monde de sa lumière magique.

Les voix étaient mortes avec elle cette nuit-là.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu =) J'aime beaucoup l'atmosphère que l'auteur a su mettre en place en tous cas. J'imagine bien Narcissa comme une silhouette errante qui se perd, elle, peu à peu, pour ne devenir plus qu'une ombre perdue dans ses souvenirs. Sans forcément qu'ils soient douloureux, mais des souvenirs de sa famille, de ses amis, de son passé, et puis des bulles de pensées sur ce qu'elle aurait pu faire, aurait pu être, aurait dû être... Je sais que peu de gens lisent les fics qui concernent Narcissa, alors si vous avez lu jusque ici, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis. Sur le texte, la traduction, Narcissa... Narcissa est intéressante. Et les débats aussi. J'accepte toutes les reviews, et les critiques me sont aussi utiles que les compliments, si ce n'est plus. D'ailleurs, j'adore discuter traduction, et je ne mords pas, alors si vous trouvez que quelque chose cloche, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer !

**Cissaspae**


End file.
